


The End is Where We Begin

by jenndubya



Series: Thousand Foot Krutch Song Collection [6]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fire, Married Couple, Past Relationship(s), Tragic Romance, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life together was over before it even began, which was the beginning of a brand new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is Where We Begin




End file.
